Black Pearl Academy
by TyWRITEr195
Summary: Well, I couldn't help but notice how much all of the stories featuring these two characters is somewhat verbatim. So, in a spur of the moment, i formed a new twist and i hope that you will all enjoy it! read and review!


**AUTHOR's NOTE!**

_Well, how should I start off?_

_Firstly…THANK YOU EVERYONE who cared enough about the unfairness of the ending of Pirates of the Caribbean 4 to write about it. Like all of you out there, I feel that Philip's and Syrena deserved and required just a bit more screen time. Enough that would reduce the amount of disappointment that hung in the air after the movie had concluded._

_In the theater I had watched the movie in, half of the people shouted things along the lines of: 'hey! What about the hot priest?' or 'the hell? What happened to the mermaid and the dude?'_

_I loved the movie – no doubt about that. But just like all those people in the theater and you who write about how it could have ended, I needed more. Automatically, I knew where to go. Of course Fanfiction authors would express their disappointment in a story that would help me visualize different ways Philip and Syrena's ending should have ended._

_But…after several more stories, I noticed ONE MAJOR THING._

_In all of the other stories about Philip and Syrena fandom, how come nobody bothered to think outside the lines of; 'how the movie should have ended' or 'what happened after they had dove off and never showed again.' They are great stories; I'm sure. However, half of them were the same thing and the other half were in a language I can't completely comprehend._

_It was fine to have the same thing in the beginning. But now I think its time to have a little mix up…_

_So, enough with my rant and on with the snippet of my newest composition…_

* * *

><p><strong>Black Pearl Academy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (Non-Edited):<strong>

Okay, so maybe my life could have been worse. I mean, like, moving to a totally new state that was across the country, leaving all my childhood friends behind, plus my soon to be boy friend – who was beyond perfect – couldn't be **that **bad. Hell, maybe I was just kidding myself. Denial? Possibly. But, I was a strong girl, raised in such a way that prepared me for the harshest of storms.

All in all, I would make it, I would not cry, and I definitely would not stoop so low as to beg my parents to stay. I knew why I had to leave. And that reason was enough for me to let go of everything I cared about.

The moment I saw my mother's smile the day before yesterday, I knew that my childhood dream had come true. And from the second she had told me the news, nothing else in the world mattered. The once in a lifetime opportunity that I had been praying for was finally in my grasp, but in order to take something new, I had to let go of something else.

I, Syrena White was one of the chosen few who had been accepted into Black Pearl Academy, the most prestigious academy in the entire world. Every three years, they randomly selected thirty of the best high schools and hand picked their best athletes. This year, only twelve students were elected, and I was one of them.

I knew that there were many challenges ahead of me. I had to prove my worthiness to the academy directors during the first month, but if I was considered illegitimate, I was to be sent back to my home and I would never be chosen again. I had nothing to worry about, obviously. I wasn't at the top of my state's swimming championships for nothing!

But then again, no one would have expected how much the definition of 'prestigious' had changed in the past six years…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (Edited):<strong>

Have you ever made a decision that changed your entire life? Well...when that change is in high school, it usually means, your life is over. Though, in my case, I doubt that anyone would understand the ending result. I guess that I should have appreciated all that I had in my old school; the school where all my friends went to, the school where I was popular, where everyone, especially the male crowd, loved me. My social status at Royale High was everything to me.

So, the big question is...why did I leave it all behind? If I could, I would have stayed, but, like everyone says, karma's a bitch. You feel like you rule the world one day and then you're screwed the next.

Karma is the only reason that I'm going to be living in my Aunt's house for the rest of the school year that just started. What I did to deserve my parent's banishment is not something I want to remember. I mean, honestly, I don't think that what I did was that bad. All teens my age get drunk, do drugs, have sex, get pregnant, and a whole bunch of other things. So how would pulling a tiny prank be considered bad enough to send me away?

So what, my friends and me drove a teachers car into the school pool? Well, we didn't exactly drive the car, with some hot-wiring and a brick, the thing drove itself. But, apparently, hurting others cars and property is worse than hurting your own self.

Anyway, a friend of mine took the rap, saying it was okay since he was going to drop out anyway. But that didn't convince my parents. They said that I shouldn't be hanging out with delinquents and destroying school property, so here I am, the first and only student to transfer to Black Pearl Academy with a criminal record.

This is the totally confusing ending result of my absurd life. I get kicked out of my low class high school and get put into one of the most prestigious academies in the entire world. I don't know what to think of the whole situation and I doubt you do either.

So, hell with trying to make sense of anything anymore, and let's get on to the shit that is now my life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FOR THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO CONTINUE:<em>**

**_(The following messages are very important.)_**

_I know that the second one is a bit OOC but the top one needed a bit more plot development. So, before I continue on with the story, i need all of your opinions. So, please, if you want the story to go on, **REVIEW**! _

_IMPORTANT! I'm having a bit of trouble choosing which state to put the academy in or if i should even put in a specific state at all. Any recommendations will be fine though it would be best if it was a costal state/country/place. Thanks everyone!_


End file.
